


Love Sweeter Than A Shake

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper is a small writer for a show that's getting cancelled. Trying to write as many scripts as she could so she could try get some where. Writing in a small cafe on the beach front as its her favourite spot. A kind, good looking waiter working in the family business as his photography picks up. What happens when they fall into each others paths? Will they help each others paths to success?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love

Betty Cooper a year out college in LA is trying to carve her way in her field of work. She writes scripts for movies and shows but non have been picked up. So she's stuck working writing on a show that's on the verge of getting cancelled.

After each day ends she goes to this small cafe along the beach front. She normally sits outside with her note book writing as she likes to keep it old school.

Jughead Jones is a photographer. He’s struggling with clients so he works part time at a cafe. 

To spread around his business, he hung up his photography all over the cafe. It's a family business so his family was all for it. He was currently serving a customer who was there every day at around the same time.

"Tea and tostie?" He asked.

"Not today a milkshake and burger."

“Okay.”

"Thank you... Um?" 

"Jughead." He replied.

"Thanks Juggie... I love the photography."

“Thank you.”

"Get a shake for yourself and join me. You serve me most nights. I'll pay for it" Betty smiled. 

“You don’t have to. I’ll have to ask if I can take a break.”

"No I won't to." Betty said.

“I’ll go ask if I can take a break.” He said, heading inside.

He headed inside to find his grandad. Technically it's his step grandad pops but that's just technicalities.

"Pops can I take a break."

“Sure Jug. Be ready to work in an hour.” Jughead smiled as he got her food and sat down with her. “So...” He said.

"How are you?" She asked putting her book away. 

“Pretty good... how about you?”

"About to get fired."She giggled nervously.

“What? Why?”

"Have you heard of the show Dr Booze?" She asked.

“Nope.”

"Well it's a show where this doctor is an alcoholic and I write I for and it's stupid because they write it so badly. So we're getting cancelled."

“Oh.”

"You don't care." Betty laughed nervously.

“I never said that.”

"I know." She whispered.

“I should probably get back to work.”

"No don't go... Sorry I'm so nervous I don't socialise much." He just nodded. "Are you the photographer?" She asked. "You're beautiful like your work." She nervously rambled.

“Yeah. I’m just working here until my photography career takes off.”

"I can give your name to my friend. She's a model. I know it's mad living with them. I eat like a pig and she barley eats." Betty giggled."Or not?"

Betty just sipped her shake as looked at him. She just nervously tapped her foot as she pulled her note book out to check if she wrote on today's color so she knows how much she did.

"If you don't mind." He smiled.

Betty teared a piece of paper out and wrote her number down. "Call me." She smiled as left the money and a tip.

Betty walked away as she left her note book. She didn't realise until she got home and pulled her bag out to type it up on the computer to send it out to big companies.

She looked at the clock and knew its too late to go back. As she began to panic about losing her work someone could pass as their own her roommate and best friend came in.

"That photograph is a no. I need someone to do more shots for my portfolio." Veronica sighed.

"I think I found one for you but bigger issues my note book is gone! This is my nightmare!"

"Hey calm down we can go and retrace your steps tomorrow."

“I need to find it now.” 

“You probably left it at work.”

"Someone could take it as there own."Betty began to get really nervous. She began to paste around their flat.

"B it's okay. Now what about this photographer?"

"I met him today."

“Where did you meet him?”

"Juggie? He works at the cafe. He's the hot one." Betty smiled.

“I remember you bringing him up before.”

"Well I found out his name today. I also gave him my number so there's that." Betty smiled.

“Do you think he’ll call you?”

"No. I was a nervous wreck." Betty sighed.

“Did he seem interested in you?”

"No not at all." Betty told her.

“Maybe you just need to get to know him.”

"If he calls." Betty shrugged.

“Or just continue to talk to him at the cafe. Maybe he’s awkward too.” Veronica teased.

Betty rolled her eyes as she threw a pillow at her. Betty’s phone started to ring. Betty instantly picked up her phone and smiled. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered.

“Hey... it’s Jughead from the cafe. You left your notebook here.”

"You're a life saver." Betty smiled widely. "I could kiss you."

“Do you want to come get it tomorrow?”

"Please or you could bring it now if you can?" She asked.

“Yeah, I can.”Betty just smiled again. "I think I might love you." She joked. Jughead just laughed softly. “You can text me your address and I’ll bring it over.”

"I'll do it now."

B: here x

Ten minutes later Jughead knocked on the door. Veronica was the first to answer it as Betty had just come out the shower.

“Hey, I brought Betty’s notebook.... is she here?”

Betty came out in her pajama silk shorts with her bra on. She didn't realise he would be here yet. “Hey...” He said quietly. Betty quickly shoved her jumper on as she came closer. "Hi thank you so much."

“No problem.”Betty smiled as she hugged him. "Stay for cookies, I just made them there still warm."

“No... it’s okay. Thank you though. I’m just going to head home.”

"Please stay for a coffee? You came all this way for me, or how about you let me walk you to the bus stop?" She asked.

“It’s okay, really. I drove my motorcycle here.”

"Let me walk you to your bike." Betty offered.

“Okay.”

Betty slipped her slippers on as she closed the door behind her. They just walked out to his bike. Betty just smiled at him. "Maybe I can take you out for a drink?" She asked.

“That would be great.”

"Tomorrow? I'm not working tomorrow." Betty suggested.

“Yeah, sure.” He smiled. Betty looked up at him and smiled. "What time and where?" She asked.

“I’ll pick you up at 8:00? We could go to the bar downtown. I get off of work at 7:30.”

"I was meant to pick you up but sure."

"It's a date."Betty uttered.

“It’s a date.” He smiled as he got onto his bike. Betty ran inside with a smile on her face. She closed the door and started to dance.“What happened?” Veronica smiled. 

"I have a date."

“With Jughead?” Betty nodded smiling.“Good for you B.”

"Help me get ready?" She asked

"Of course."

_____

Betty spent the whole day excited. It was now 7:00pm and Veronica started to help her get ready. "What do I wear?" She asked.

“Something sexy! Borrow one of my dresses.”

Betty just rolled her eyes and laughed. Betty ended up choosing a floral two piece number.“You look great B!”Betty looked at herself in the mirror, "Thank you." Betty quickly put her hair in a bun.

“So.... do you think you’ll hookup?” Veronica teased.

Betty just laughed as their was a know on the door. Betty went and answered it. As she opened the door she saw Jughead standing there with his camera. He looked sexy and he wasn't wearing his beanie.

"Hi."

“Hey.” He said.

"You look handsome." She blushed as she closed the door. “You look beautiful.”

"It's V's not mine." Betty admitted.

“So? You still look beautiful.” Betty just blushed again. "I owe you a drink so let's go." She smiled taking his hand.

They walked outside to Jughead’s bike. Betty just looked down at her heels then back at the bike.“We could take your car?”He suggested. "No its okay I always bring flats." She pulled out a bar of rolled up flats. "There meant for your bag incase of emergencies."

“Okay.”Betty slipped them on as she cradled his bike. Jughead got on. “Hold on tight.”

Betty held him tightly. Jughead began to drive fast as she screamed with fear. They arrived at the bar a few minutes later. Betty got off the bike as she shook with energy.

“You okay?” He smiled. 

"That was terrifying."

“No it wasn’t. You just needed to hold tight.”Betty just pouted. "I did, I'm still shook." She giggled.

“Come on let’s go inside.” He smiled.

Betty followed him inside as he went to his normal booth he sat in. He ordered nibbles for the table and drinks for them.

"I was meant to pay." Betty pouted.

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled.

"I'm meant to be thanking you."

“It’s fine Betty.” He smiled. Betty just nodded as she took a bite of the nachos. Jughead just smiled. "Why photography?" Betty asked making conversation.

“I don’t know. I’m just drawn to it. It calms me.”

"Writing calms me. I had a panic attack when I lost my note book."

“I’d do the same if I lost my camera.”

"I was scared that someone might steal my writing. It's happened at my job." She whispered.

“Oh.”Betty just shrugged and smiled. "So the cafe, its a family cafe. I see your family photo up behind the till."

"Yeah I love my family. JB is in her final year of high school." Jughead told her.

"My family are back in Riverdale. I miss them."

“Then tell them to come visit.”

"I can't, my sister has her kids and my mum is busy running the news paper." Betty smiled.

“Then go visit them.”Betty just nodded. "I just need to find the time to drive 44 hours." Betty smiled.

“44 hours? Wow. Just get a plane ride then.”

"Too expensive." Betty said. Jughead just nodded. Betty just held his hand."I could model for you?" Betty suggested.

“That would be great.”

"Okay, I'm not much of a drinker anyway. I enjoy a glass or two." Betty admitted.

“I only drink sometimes.”

Betty grabbed her bag as she pulled him up out of the booth. Luckily they only had organe juice so he could drive.

“Where are we going now?”

"Anywhere, I'll model for you." Betty smiled.

“Okay. We could go to the beach?”

Betty smiled as she started walking towards the beach. Once she was on the beach she began running towards the sea. Jughead took his camera out as he snapped photos of her. Jughead followed her. She kicked her heels off as she ran into the water giggling. Jughead put his camera down and ran after her. Without warning he picked her up and span her around.

Betty giggled."Juggie!" She pouted as she wiggled out his embrace.

“What?” He smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered glancing at his lips.

“For what?”

"Tonight and bring my work back to me." Jughead just smiled at her. Betty just hugged him as she dunked them both in the water.“Betts!” He pouted.

"I couldn't resist." She whispered as she leaned in towards him. Jughead glanced at her lips.

Betty was the one to close the space as she kissed him under the stars. Jughead kissed her back. Betty wrapped her feet around his waist as he stood in the water. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty slightly opened her mouth so he could add his tongue. Once he did so their tongues danced around each other.

Jughead held her close as they continued to kiss. They were broken apart when a wave splashed into them."Should we get out?" She whispered smiling.

“Yeah, probably.” He smiled. Betty was about to get off of him as he carried her to the shore. Betty giggled and held him close. "Why so giggly?" He teased.

“I don’t know.” She smiled.

"We should change. There's a shop still open."

“Okay.”

Jughead grazed her hand before doing it again as they intertwined fingers. They got something quick to change into as they rode back on his bike.

“Where to next?” He asked.

"You choose."Betty said. "But I'm dying for one of your pops shake."

“Then let’s go there.”

"But we're on a date?"

“Yeah.”

Betty just smiled then nodded. "Okay then."They drove to the cafe to get milkshakes. As they got there it was still jam packed."Jug can we hide near the back?" She asked.

"Why?"

Betty just smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I'll feel less awkward about kissing you again here." She admitted.

“We could hide in Pop’s office? It’s all the way in the back.”

"Then I can kiss you." Betty smiled. "Let's go."

Jughead stopped in the kitchen and got them milkshakes before heading to the office. She was sat in the chair looking at photos of his family. She saw a photo of him hugging his little sister and smiled.

"You're adorable." Betty told him.

“I am?” He teased.

"Yep."Betty smiled. "You're such a sweet heart." She added.

“How?”

Betty just took a sip of her drink before speaking. "1- you brought my work back to me. 2- you feed the homeless with all the food you've haven't sold when you prepare for the lunch rush. 3- you care about your family. 4- you're passionate about your work. 5- do I have to go on." Jughead just smiled at her.

"That's how." Betty smiled.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty smiled as she kissed him back. He tasted like milkshake and she loved that. After a little while Jughead pulled away.

"Aw." She whispered.

“What?”

"I was enjoying that." Betty blushed.

“Me too but I kind of have to breathe.” He teased. Betty just giggled, "Fair point." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her again. Betty deepened the kiss before pulling away. "Wait! Won't your pops see on the Ctv footage?" She asked.

“It’s not on in this room.”

"Really?" Betty asked kissing him.

“Yep.”

Betty continued to kiss him for a few minutes before needing to pull away.

"We should stop kissing. I don't sleep on the first date and you make me want to."

“Okay...”Betty just looked at him. "Can I see you again?" She asked.

"How about next Friday? I'll pick you up at 1pm?"She asked again.

"Do you like book shops or chocolate shops?"

“I love both.”

"Then we'll do both. I'm going to show you where I worked in college." Betty just kissed him again before standing up. "I'll see you then Jones." Betty giggled.

“Bye Betts.”

Betty blew him a kiss before she left. She left with a massive grin on her face. LA was a magical place at times.

She went from losing her work book from having one of the best dates ever. Betty still find it all so ironic. It might be the universe saying she's all work no play.

That aside she had another date. That's the first second date she got since college and she's so excited for it.

When Betty got home she told Veronica all about it. Veronica wouldn't let her go to bed without all the details. So when she got her best friend up to date on everything she collapsed with happiness on her bed.

Her like might be a little upside down night now filled with her about to lose her job and being home sick. However, overall Betty knew there was light at the end of the tunnel and that lights shining on Jughead Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday was meant to be a day filled with fun. However, it began with tears. Betty just got an email that she had officially been laid off. She grabbed all of her things out the writers room.

Betty just looked at the box. She was working there for two seasons and all her memories with the cast and writers could be turned into one box. It's quit sad to think about.

Sadness away this was a new chapter for her. She was focusing on herself more with along finding a new job.

Betty was currently at the food counter at Sunny side foods. She sat waiting for Jughead as she decided to write more. 

Her next date with Jughead is later tonight. She was really excited. She had to change the time as she was still at the office saying all her goodbyes.

As she sat waiting for him his dad and grandad came up to her. “Hi.” Betty said.

"So you're the blonde that's caught my boys eye." Fp smiled.

"I guess so." Betty blushed.

“He hasn’t stopped talking about you.”

"I don't know why. I'm just a regular."

“He really likes you.”

Betty just smiled, "I'm already meeting the family after one date." She joked. Jughead walked over to them. “Hey.” Betty smiled up at him. "Save by the Juggie." She giggled. Jughead just smiled. 

"Are you guys scaring her?" Jughead asked as he hugged her.

"She survived a date with you." Pops teased.

“Oh shush. Ready to go, Betts?” Betty just nodded as she put her things away. "I'm driving my car." She jumped at the chance of saying.

“Okay.” Betty smiled as she hugged him. "I can keep you from being an organ donor." She teased.

Jughead just smiled , he then held her hand and tried to escape the vultures. That failed as they got to the door they both shouted she's a keeper. Jughead laughed and smiled. Betty showed her to the car she did up with her dad just before he died. She loved this car it's the only thing of his she has. He died of a stroke whilst she was 16.

“I don’t think my dad realizes we’re only on our second date.” He teased. 

"Or your pops."She giggled. Jughead just smiled."I like them." Betty added. 

“Yeah, they’re great.”

"On our third date they'll be expecting kids." Betty teased as she drove them to the book shop. 

They went inside and looked around. Betty went to her favourite section it was the romance and crime nior. Jughead followed her. Betty picked out three new books that looked interesting. "Pick three and I'll buy them for you." Betty smiled.

“You don’t have to. I’ll buy them.”Betty just smiled, "No I want to." She told him. "Plus I was the first one to get laid off."

Jughead came upto her and hugged her. "Oh baby I'm sorry." Betty just shrugged it off. "Now you can send your own work off." Jughead kissed her cheek. “I’ll pay for the books.”

"But this is my date so I pay. I'm moden like that."

“Fine.”

Betty smirked at him. She took the books and paid for them. "B you're here!" Sam said.

"Always."

"Half price." Sam told her.

"Thanks Sam. We should catch up some time." Betty smiled.

"Definitely."

Jughead was waiting for her. She came back and handed him the books. The next stop was the chocolate shop. Betty ordered one of every chocolate as they sat talking.

"Do you really think my world good enough Jughead?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"My writing." She whispered.

“I’m sure your writing is amazing, Betty.”

Betty pulled out her note book and handed it to him. Jughead flipped through it and started to read. 5 minutes later he looked up at her.

"This is amazing Betty. You should send it to Cw or Warner brothers."

“Really?” 

“I’m serious! You’re so talented!”

"Would you post them with me after? I'll just send them the whole book." Betty smiled. Betty moved around to sit next to him. "Do you want to go to Disneyland on Monday?" She asked.

“As long as I’m with you, yes.”

"I've had a voucher for tickets from my birthday." Betty smiled."Don't you like Disney?" She questioned.

“I’ve only ever watched one Disney movie with my sister.”

"We can bring her." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty just hugged him. "I guess I'm meeting the whole family now. But we'll do it next Saturday when she isn't at school." She smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He kissed her.

_____

Saturday came and Betty was sat as a Disney bound. She hoped that Jughead would notice. Betty was talking with Pops and Fp. Jughead was currently with JB. "Here is my Betts." Jughead smiled. Betty turned around to see Jughead hugging from behind. “Hey.” She smiled.

"Where is JB? What are you introducing me as?" Betty nervously asked.

“She’s in the other room. She’ll be right out.”Betty just nodded as she held his hand. She was so nervous to her. JB walked into the room."Betts this is JB." 

Betty just nervously smiled at her. "Hi, you're brother talks highly of you." Betty said.

“He talks highly of you too.” JB smiled.

"So I hear... Are you ready to drag your brother around Disney?"

"I so am."

Betty smiled at Jughead before hugging JB and headed to her car with them. Betty played Disney sound tracks all the way there. JB and Betty sang to the top of their lungs.

They were currently in the park when Jughead pulled Betty into his embrace. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?" Jughead whispered in her ear as she and JB were in line for a ride with him.

"Not yet... But you're handsome."

JB just moved to Jughead, "What do I call Betty?" She asked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

“We’ve just been going on dates it’s nothing official yet.”

"You talk like she is." JB smiled.

“She isn’t yet.”

"When though?" JB asked as Betty kept checking her phone.

“I don’t know. We’ve only been on two dates.”

"Third." Betty smirked as she heared everything. Jughead just smiled faintly."Jug you just have to ask." Betty smiled.

"Jug you just have to ask." Betty smiled.

“Okay...”

"It'll be a yes."

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just held his hand as they got on the ride. JB sat in between them to annoy Jughead"JB!" Jughead pouted.“Oh shush. You can sit next to her all you want later.”

"You won't let me." Jughead said.

Betty just leaned over and kissed Jughead. Jughead smiled over at her before the ride started. Betty held JB hand as they went upside down. The ride was filled with screamed and giggles as it came to an end. JB kept teasing them. Betty just smiled as it made her think of her sister. Jughead just smiled at Betty.

"He did what?" Betty asked.

JB couldn't stop laughing. "Burnt the kitchen at the cafe down to suprise his old girlfriend." Jughead just sighed as Betty giggled, "It's adorable Juggie." Betty hugged him as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jughead kissed her back and smiled. "I like her." JB smirked. "She's a keeper."Jughead just smiled.

It went like that all day. Jughead was in awe of how Betty was with his sister. It was after the fireworks when they decide to go home. When they pulled up to the cafe it was 11pm.

They decided to get milkshakes even though it was late. When they got their shakes Betty leaned her head on his shoulder as she started to drift off to sleep. Jughead gently shook her awake. “Let me drive you home.”

"V's got someone around. I'm meant to be staying at my friend's. I just have to message him."

"Him?" Jughead asked with jealously on his eyes. "My gay friend who I've know since being babies." Betty told him.

“Oh.”

"You were jealous, its sweet." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."I'll just call a cab." She whispered.

"No stay with me for the night."

“Really?” 

“Yeah, let’s go to my apartment.”

Jughead dropped off JB with their dad at their childhood home before going to his. He drove another 15 minutes before getting to the apartment complex.

When in the elevator Betty pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead kissed her back. Betty let it get heated as she jumped up on him. She instantly jumped off when another person entered. Betty and Jughead got off at his floor and walked down the hall to his apartment.

"Juggie I really like you." Betty smiled.

“I really like you too.”

"Maybe we can put a label on this?" She nervously asked as she placed with his hands.

“Like you want to be my girlfriend?” Betty nodded, "Yes." Betty said.

“Betts, will you be my girlfriend?”

"Only if you're my boyfriend." Betty responded.

“I’m your boyfriend.”

"I'm your girlfriend." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss as she pulled him closer. Jughead pulled away as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Betty walked in to his apartment. Betty looked around and saw some photography of her from the cafe. Betty smiled and went to go look at it. It was her writing in her note book as she sipped at her milkshake. It was taken from afar.

"Juggie, what's this?" She asked.

“Oh... that would be me stalking you.” He teased. 

"What?"

“I took that photo a week before you asked me to sit with you.”

"Why?"She asked confused.

“I’ve liked you for awhile Betts.”

"You didn't say anything." Betty pointed out. “I’m shy.” He shrugged.

"No you're not."

“I’m a little shy.”

"How many more have you got off me?" She asked.

“A few.” Betty just smiled. "Let me see pretty please with kisses on top."

“Okay.” He said as he pulled out his camera. 

Betty sat next to him on the sofa as Jughead explained each shot of her. Betty thought she's never looked as beautiful as she did in those images. When he finished showing her he put his camera away. "Juggie you little stalker." She teased kissing him. Jughead smiled and kissed her back. Betty was the first to pull away as she was so tired. She laid her head on him as she began to fall asleep instantly. Jughead just held her tight as he watched her. She was so peaceful and wonderful. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

After a month of knowing each other, they were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. She didn't expect to meet his family properly so soon.

With bad news comes positive news. She got laid off and she was finally his girlfriend. It was definitely like ying and yang. Some bad within the good and some good within the bad.

But they didn't care, all they cared about was getting to call each other their significant other.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Betty woke up wrapped in Jughead’s arms. He was asleep next to her and they were both in his bed. She figured he carried her there last night. Betty couldn't believe that this was the first night they spent together. She already loved sleeping in his warm embrace.

Jughead didn’t have work today so she just cuddled closer to him. She smiled when she saw a small sheepdog puppy jump up on the bed. She was surprised she didn’t see him last night.

"Hey gorgeous." Betty smiled stroking the dog. The dog cuddled up next to her and fell asleep.

Betty was so happy, there was only one thing missing from her life and that was a job. A few minutes later Jughead slowly started to wake up. Betty just placed butterfly kisses to his lips.

“Hi.” He whispered smiling. "Hey sexy."Jughead kissed her and smiled. "Umm... You have no visitors right?" She asked.

"My friends.".

"Oh... Okay...i need to search for a job anyway."

“They’re not coming over until late tonight. Stay with me.” He kissed her. Betty smirked as she started to take her top off. "You remember this number?" She teased.

Jughead just smirked."I was hoping I can show you how much of a bad girl I can be." She winked.

“Then show me.” He smirked.

"I don't think you're ready."

“Why not?”

"I'm not vanilla." She blushed.

“I don’t mind.”

"Okay. Sit up and hold my boobs."Jughead sat up and did as he was told. She took the bandana out her hair and blindfolded him.“What should I do now?”

"Trust me." Betty smirked.

She pushed him down on the bed as she began to grind on him. She tied his hands above his head.“I want to look at you.” He groaned.

"Just feel." She whispered into his ear as she tugged his pants down. "Feel me inside you. My walls against you."

Betty saw his erection and lined herself up with him before sinking on him. "Feel how good this is." Betty bounced on him a little bit.

Jughead groaned loudly. Betty moved fast and hard for five minutes straight. She then instantly slowed it down. She kept changing the paste.

“Baby...”

"What sexy?" She asked.

“I want to kiss you.”Betty leaned down and pulled him in for a lustful kiss as she continued to move.“I’m not going to last.” He groaned.

"Don't cum until I say so." Jughead just groaned."Should I go faster?" She asked as she went slower.

“I’m not going to last Betts...”

"I like to hear that... I'm close too baby. Just hand in there." Betty changed position and started to thrust into him again.

“I want to look at you.” Betty untied the bandana and moaned as she unexpectedly hit her climax. "Cum for me Juggie." She ordered.

“We’re not using a condom.”

"Pill and I'm clean." Betty told him.

Jughead came inside her without warning. Betty ended up screaming his name out of pleasure as she hit her second climax. Betty lifted herself off of him and laid next to him.

"That was amazing." She panted.

“It really was.”

Betty leaned up and kissed him when she had a phone call from an unknown call. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

“Hi is this Betty Cooper?” 

“Yes... who is this?”

"I'm calling about the scripts you sent us."

"Oh... Okay?"

“We want to turn it into a show.”

"Which one?" She asked.

“The first script.”

"The one about the cafe boy?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"We were thinking you film in Vancouver."

“Oh... okay.” 

“You won’t have to be in Vancouver all the time. It’s just the actors that need to be there all the time. You just have to be there for every table read.”

"Okay."

"But we were thinking you could be one of the directors?"

"That would be amazing...but what about my partner?" She asked.

"He can stay in the accommodation with you."

“Okay.”

"We'll have a meeting tomorrow at the Warner brother studios." They said before they ended the call.

“What was that about?” Jughead asked.

"I'm getting my own show." She whispered in disbelief.

“What? Baby that’s amazing!”

"In Vancouver... Away from you." Betty smile disappeared.

“Oh...”

"I'll be directing too... I've always wanted to do that... They did say you could come live in my accommodation when visiting or full time." Betty uttered.

“My family is here, Betts. I’ll visit though.”

"I thought I'll ask... I know how you'll feel if you leave them. I miss mine everyday... They let me go because they knew its what I needed." She whispered hiding her face in his chest.

Jughead held her close. Betty just hugged him as she cried slightly. She was so homesick all she wanted was piece of home to feel better. She hadn't gone home since college started. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss and wiped away her tears.

"I'm okay." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her."Baby how long ago have you seen your mum?" He asked her.

"The day I left for college." She whispered.

“Well once you start making money from your job you can go visit whenever you want.”

"I know." She smiled faintly.

“I haven’t seen my mom since I was ten years old.” Jughead said.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Betty hugged him tighter.“It’s fine. She left us. We’re better without her.”Betty just kissed him, "She's an idiot for even leaving." Betty told him as she pulled his jumper on.

“My dad was an alcoholic. That’s why she left. But she left me and JB with him.”

"He's clean now, he did that for you. She's an idiot." Betty repeated.

“Is it bad that I don’t miss her?”

"Not at all." Betty kissed him.

Jughead just nodded and smiled. Betty just pulled him down and kissed him. They ended up going for found two. That day they spent curled having sex until his friends arrived with pizza. Betty stayed and joined them. She wanted to get to know his friends.

"Is this Betty?" They asked. 

“Yep.” Jughead said. 

"It reeks of sex." Archie teased. Jughead just looked at Betty with a smug look."It's the best sex I've ever had." Betty shrugged. Jughead kissed her

"Seriously how many times?" Archie asked.

Betty sat there counting on her hands. "7."Betty smirked." But I am going to work away. "

“Then that will just give us a reason to have more sex.” Jughead teased. 

"Baby I need a week to recover." She giggled.

“I know.” He kissed her. 

"Somebody pinch me! I'm dreaming Jug's actually got a girlfriend." Sweet Pea said.

“I’ve had girlfriends before.” Jughead protested. 

"I don't want to hear about them." Betty pouted and looked jealous.

"But you've not looked this in love." Fangs told him. Jughead just smiled."He's mine and bitches can back off."Jughead just smiled. “Feisty Betts. I like it.” He teased. 

"Oh yeah? You already know what I'm like in the sheets Jones. If someone flirts with you, you get punished."

“What if I want to be punished.” He smirked. 

“You two are disgusting.” Archie teased. 

"No sex." Betty smiled.

"You're no better Andrews!"

“Yeah, sure.” Archie said sarcastically. 

“It’s true! You literally fuck a different woman every week.”

"Juggie is not going anywhere." Betty teased. Jughead just smiled. "So your working away?" Fangs asked.

"What will you do Jug?"

“Well my family is here so...”

"Will you visit?" They asked.

“Of course.”

"But flights are expensive." Betty pouted. "And its a 21 hours by car."

“I’ll visit.” He reassured her. “It’s a three hour flight.”

"It's expensive too."

“We’ll make it work.”Betty nodded. "Good because I lo... I'll miss you." She changed it.

“I’ll miss you too.” Betty went to go sit in his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty kissed his cheek as she just stayed there.“Happiness looks good on you, Jug.” Fangs said. 

Jughead just smiled and kissed Betty’s cheek."Thanks man. I'm really going to miss her." Jughead admitted.

“I’ll miss you too Juggie.”

"9 months out of the year." She whispered in his ear. “I promise, we’ll make it work.”

"I believe you. I lo know we will" Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled."So smiley." She teased.

“Because I’m happy.”

"I like it. Can I stop here again?" She asked.

“Of course.”

"I'll have to borrow a top to go with my skirt for that interview."

“Okay.”

"We want to be best man." Archie told them.“Archie stop. We just officially became a couple last night.”

"But your so adorable and easy to tease." He laughed. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes."Babe your pops and pa have been doing this since our second date."

“I know.”

"Ask again in a year." Betty told them.

“You think we’ll still be together by then?” He smiled.

"For life." Betty blushed. Jughead smiled and kissed her."But you ask I say yes, remember."

An hour later Betty was on the sofa her head in his lap as they were all talking she slowly began to drift off using her favourite pillow.

____

A month later Betty had audition and casted her cast. The sets were built and she was leaving in the morning. She was currently at Jughead’s place with him.

"Juggie I'm going to get miss you so much. I hope you'll visit soon." Betty whispered as she lays naked on him.

“I will. I promise.”

"Okay."Jughead wrapped his arms tightly around her."I lo... Call everyday." Betty told him

“I’ll call too.”

"I lo...doesn't matter." She whispered.

Jughead just hugged her. He hugged her so tight not wanting to let her go. Fast forward to tomorrow he had to lossen his grip as she had to go bored.

“I’ll see you soon.” Jughead said.

"I lo...love you." She whispered.

“Betts...”

"I know it's too early."Jughead didn’t say anything."You don't have to say it back just know I love you. I'll be home in 4 months for a weeks break before going back."

Jughead kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss before last calls for her flight got called.“I’ll see you soon.”Betty just nodded as she started to walk away. She was slightly disheartened he didn't say it back.

Betty boarded the plane. She found her seat before checking her phone. There were no new messages or anything. She put her phone on aeroplane mode before sleeping the whole flight.

Jughead went back home to his apartment. He decided he needed to keep his mind busy. He took on a few extra shifts. He was working towards getting enough money to open his own photography company. He was so close, he was currently washing up when pops shouted him over. Jughead recognised him, he's the head photographer for vogue.

Jughead walked over to him."You're the photographer?" He asked.

Jughead just nodded.

"I want to hire you to work for vogue. My wife is on maternity leave so I'm doing paternity leave."

“You want to hire me?”

"Definitely, you're work is outstanding."

“Can we set up a meeting to talk about the details?”

"Sure next week 10pm."

“Okay.”

Jughead shook his hand as he left to get back to work. He picked his phone up to see a message from Betty.

B: miss you already love. Tell hotdog I love you him too.

J: I just got offered a job at Vogue

B: that's amazing baby. I love you.

B: are you going to take it my love?

J: yeah, I think I am. We set up a meeting for next week

B:that's amazing.

J: I miss you already

B: me too. Is that bad?

J: not at all baby.

B: good. I know you're not ready to say this and you think I'm moving too fast but I know I love you.

Jughead didn't know what to reply so he just sent her heart emojis.

B: <3 <3 

B: I've landed baby x talk later?

J: I’ll call you x

B: definitely x

A few hours later Betty was in her apartment on her mattress as she she rang Jughead."Hi baby." She smiled as she requested for video chat.“Hey.” He smiled. He was laying in bed too.

"I arrived safe and I miss you so much."

“I miss you too.”

"I want to kiss you." Betty pouted.

“So do I.”

"I love you, visit soon." She yawned.

“Get some sleep. I’ll visit as soon as I can.”Betty just smiled at him. "Stay until I fall asleep." Betty said.

That's exactly what he did. He watched her until she fell asleep. Jughead couldn't believe that they were doing long distances.

She was chasing her dreams and he was happy for her. Slowly he would be chasing his.

This is what she needed in a person someone to support her miles apart or inches together. All they needed were each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty's been working in Vancouver for over 6 months now. Betty began directing and writing. The first episode comes out tonight. Her and Jughead have been flying back and forth when each other isn't working.

Jughead was currently flying over with her family to suprise her on her release night. He met her sister and mother and they seemed to really like him. They just landed in Vancouver and Polly and Alice went to get a hotel room so they could surprise Betty later tonight. 

Jughead went straight to Betty’s apartment. Betty was currently baking cookies as she felt home sick. She heard the knock on the door and answered it.

"Juggie!"

“Hey baby!” He smiled, picking her up and hugging her. Betty pulled him in for a kiss before speaking. "I missed you so much. Phone calls and small visits aren't enough." She pouted.

“I know. I missed you so much.” He kissed her.

"Happy 6 months."

"You too baby... I have a surprise for you."

“What is it?” 

“You’ll find out later tonight.”

Betty just smiled and kissed him. "Let's go out for dinner?" Betty asked.

“Okay.” He smiled. “I love you.” Betty looked up at him, "Really?" She asked smiling tearing up.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"5 months it took you." She teased kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. Betty held his hand as she guided him to the small cafe she loved. Betty ordered for both of them as she sat next to him hugging him."Its good right? Not pops good but good." She giggled as she smushed food in his face.

“Babe.” He pouted.

"You've missed me." Betty kissed him before licking the cake off his face. Jughead just smiled."I'm sorry I couldn't resist." She added.

"You're right I missed it." Jughead pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Betty deepened the kiss as she needed more. She was the first one to pull away for air. Jughead smiled as he caught his breath."Move in with me?" She asked.

“Babe... I have my job back in LA... and my family...”

"I know but when I'm home. I'll find a place of my own. I meant it Juggie forever." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty kissed him in excitement. They continued to eat dinner until Jughead got a message from Polly.

P: the twins want to see her now

J: I’ll text you when we’re back at her apartment then you can come over

P:ok

Once they ate food they headed back to her flat. Betty pulled Jughead on the sofa to snuggle with her. They had to be at one of the main cast members House at 7 before it came on at 8.

Jughead texted Polly and she was on her way. Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Jughead just smiled when Betty answered the door.

“Hey Betty.” Polly smiled, the twins by her side and Alice behind them."Mum, Pol and the twins!" Betty smiled. "Wait what?"

“I invited them.” Jughead said. “That’s your surprise.”Betty pulled Jughead in for a hug. "I love you... I love you... I love you... Marry me." Betty turned back to her family hugging them as she cried happy tears. Betty and her family all shared a group hug.

"I approve B." Polly teased.

"Hands off poll you horndog."

Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty's waist. Betty smiled up at him."Auntie B!" The twins cheered. Betty smiled and hugged them.

"Is this your husband?" They asked.

“He’s just my boyfriend. You all would’ve been invited if I got married.” Betty smiled.

"Hopefully in the future." Jughead smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled.

"Is that your way of asking for her hand in marriage?" Alice teased.

"Not yet."

"Okay."

____

Later that night it was 5 minutes before her show gets shown on air. Betty was so nervous because its based on Jughead. She was currently sitting on Jughead’s lap."Do you want me to warn you?" She asked.

"Nope I'm good." He kissed her.

5 minutes later it started to roll on the TV. Everyone instantly shut up as they were in awe of it. Everyone just sat there watching. Betty just nervously sat there watching Jughead's reaction.

"Juggie?" She asked.

“Yeah?”

"What do you think? I started writing this the first time I ever went to the cafe." She whispered nervously.

"Baby it's amazing. I love it, like I love you."

Betty just leaned up and kissed him. "Jug can I speak to you outside?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

Jughead and Alice walked outside. They sat down on the chairs.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"You make her really happy."

Jughead just smiled."She makes me very happy too. It took me a long time to admit that I love her."He admitted.

" You don't tell people that you love them often? "She asked.

" No. I have the people I love and I'm close with. Now your daughter is one of them. "

" Do you think about marrying her? "

" That's one of the reasons why I wanted you to come here. She loves you so much and it killed how home sick she was."

"Calls aren't enough sometimes." Alice sighed.

"Preach to that... But actually it's been the best 6 months of my life. I know it's early but... I know you were joking earlier but this is me asking you... Can I marry your daughter?"

Alice just smiled, she pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to him." It's the family ring. It's been in our family for a hundred years now. "Alice told him.

"She talks about it all the time." Jughead smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah she loves everything family wise. She became apart of my family. I mean my pops and pa kept teasing about marriage on our second date."

Alice laughed softly. "I would have done the same thing now I've seen how happy you make her. True love does exist still outside of dating apps." Alice joked.

"We're too old school for those apps."

"Keep it that way."

Alice and Jughead headed back inside. Betty was talking to Polly and the twins. Jughead couldn't help but smile. He hugged her from behind and kissed her kneck.

"Good news Jug we finished filming yesterday so we're on break for a few months." Betty smiled.

"Perfect I missed my Betts."

"I missed you too Juggie."

"How did you meet?" Polly asked.

"Speech!" The cast members shouted at her.

"I'll answer you in a minute Polly. Work calls."

Betty stood up in the middle of the room with a drink in her hand. "I just want to say I'm so thankful for my boyfriend. We met where I based this location off of. He encouraged me to send my work off. I would have never done it if it wasn't for him. I would like to thank the cast and crew for all your phenomenonal work but most of all thank you so much for the work you've made to put my dreams into a reality. Cheers! "Betty headed back to sit down on Jughead's lap.

" So the cafe you rave about? "

" It'sy family business."Jughead told her.

" Really? "

" Yeah, I admired her form a distance but she was the one to ask me out. But I swear she left her journal on purpose. "Jughead laughed softly.

" Maybe I did but if it was a mistake it was the best mistake I've ever made. "

" Really? "He asked.

"Best mistake." She repeated as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Aww you two are adorable." Polly cheered.

Jughead smiled and kissed Betty again. Betty just smiled at him. "Auntie B has found her Prince charming." Nine year old Juniper smiled. She was happy for her auntie.

"You hear that Juggie. My Prince Charming and no other spoilt princesses."

"I hear that Princess Betts." Jughead kissed her.

"Eww get a room." Dagwood laughed.

"Not until we're at my flat bud. I'm so sorry but I'm in love." Betty told her nephew.

"Love is Eww." Dagwood repeated. "Girls have cooties."

"No." Betty giggled.

“Love is great.” Jughead smiled.

"Agreed." Betty smiled kissing him.

_____

A week later Jughead and Betty were back in LA as she was home for a few months. Betty and Jughead were currently at his apartment."Hey baby" Betty smiled from coming back in.“Hey.” He smiled, kissing her. 

"I love you"

“I love you too.”

"How was the shoot?" She asked.

“It was great. I’m really starting to get a name for myself in photography. I’m hoping to open up my own studio.”

"You will." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."Are we going to the cafe?"

“If you want to.” He smiled.

"I don't care I just want to be with you."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Can we get shakes?"

“Of course.” He smiled.

"Can I make them?" She smiled.

“Sure.”

"Wait really?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"You never let me due to health and safety." She smiled. He just shrugged."Let's take hotdog."

“Okay.”

Betty put hotdog on his lead as she slipped her sandles on. She was the one holding hotdog. Hotdog had missed her so he was her best friend now she was home. They decided to walk to the cafe since it wasn’t far away.

JB stood outside the cafe with hotdog as they went inside to make each others shakes. Jughead would make hers and vise visa. They went into the kitchen and got the supplies out. Jughead through this would be a good time to put the ring around the straw and propose. If he wasn't going to do it now would he ever really do it?

Jughead finished making hers and put the ring onto the straw. He carried both of them outside as Betty took Hotdog off of JB. Jughead handed Betty her milkshake and smiled. Betty didn't look at her shake before taking a sip. Once she placed it down she saw the ring.

“Betts?”

"Juggie?" She smiled.

“I love you so much baby. I don’t have a big speech prepared but all I know is that I want to be with you forever. Marry me?”

"Baby remember when I told you that I think of us as in for ever and ever... Of course I want to marry you." Betty smiled.

Betty put the ring on her finger and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back smiling a wide grin. "Soon to be Mrs Jones. The best one that's come yet." He teased.

"Oh shush I'm sure your gran was amazing." Betty giggled.

“I never got to meet her.” He shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry." Betty kissed him.

"Don't be." He smiled.

Jughead kissed her again. Betty just sat on his lap admiring the view of her now fiancé. They met in this very spot and he proposed to him in this very spot. It's quit full circle if you ask her. If you asked her what's the best mistake she ever made, there's two.

1- finding this cafe on run.

And.

2- leaving her journal for him to return.

2 best mistakes of her life.

They couldn’t be happier. They were finally with the person they’re meant to be with. Maybe love can be sweeter than one of Pops shake. You just have to find that love at Sunny side cafe with an added shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. We've worked so hard on it. It was just a little fluffy one but we adore it. Remember to go show @softbetts some love. She's amazing and I love working with her.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated. Tell us what's your favourite part was. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and @hbiccjblog

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal@softbetts on tumblr go show her some love. She's amazing to work with she's so talented and my favourite person to collab with.
> 
> We've worked so hard on this fic all comments and kudos are welcome;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and @hbiccjblog


End file.
